la mirada aperlada de naruto hyuuga
by crystal Coronello
Summary: 5 años después del ataque del kyubi el día del secuestro de hinata el ninja se topa con naruto  y lo deja siego pero después de ese día la vida de naruto cambia a mejor. soy malo para los Summary espero que  les guste capitulo dedicado Bella Scullw cumple
1. Chapter 1

_**LA MIRADA APERLADA DE NARUTO HYUUGA.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON KISHIMOTO.**_

_**le dedico este capitulo a bella scullw por su cumpleaños**_

_**CAPITULO 1.- UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE EN EL CLAN HYUUGA.**_

_._

**Konoha, cinco años después del ataque del Kyuubi…**

La noche era fría y tranquila en la aldea, excepto en la mansión Hyuga donde un ninja salía a hurtadas del lugar con un bulto bien amarrado. Nadie lo vio cuando iba a salir, se había librado de los guardias que custodiaban el lugar, sin embargo, en el momento que esperaba salir sin contratiempos, un niño harapiento y lastimado choco contra él.

-Disculpe señor, no fue mi intención tropezarme con usted, por favor, no me haga daño. - La voz que salió de él fue de pánico, lo que menos quería era que lo siguieran maltratando, ya tenía suficientes heridas por su cuerpo que los aldeanos le ocasionaron en esta tarde.

El ninja lo miro con altivez y en un susurro siniestro habló.

-Quítate, mocoso. – Tenía que apresurarse a escapar, la alerta de seguro ya había sido activada y no tardarían en llegar los Hyuuga. Al apretar más el bulto que cargaba se escucha un sonido viniendo del saco.

Este sonido capturo la atención del pequeño, que en su inocencia habló sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Disculpe, señor, lo que lleva en el saco parece que intenta salir.

El Ninja se molesta cada vez más ante la intromisión del mocoso.

-Cállate, niño.

Sin embargo, los ojos azules del pequeño miraron como la cabeza de una niña salía del saco con los ojos y la boca tapada.

-Usted intenta secuestrar a esa niña.

Hasta ahí llego la paciencia del ninja, era mejor actuar rápidamente, sentía como un chakra se acercaba cada vez más a él.

-Este es un asunto de adultos, tú no podrás hacer nada para evitar que lleve a cabo mi cometido, nadie le creerá a un niño, más si el niño no puede ver nada. - Realiza unos sellos rápidamente. - Raiton: Seiteki bīmu denryu no jutsu.- Su técnica de Estilo del Rayo: jutsu de corriente estática, se activa y pone su mano en la cara del niño para después sacar un kunai y enterrarlo en el estómago, dejando al niño inconsciente.

En ese momento, el líder del clan;Hiashi Hyuga, ya estaba saliendo de la casa para salvar a su hija mayor. Cuando mira al ninja, este lo ataca en el acto, pero repela el ataque activando su byakugan y venciéndolo rápidamente al matarlo de un solo ataque.

Al recoger a su hija algo llama su atención, mira un cuerpo bañado en sangre y al examinarlo, descubre que es un niño de cabello rubio. Revisa si tiene pulso, y se tranquiliza al sentirlo.

Entonces se da cuenta de dos cosas; La primera, que él era el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Y la segunda, de que si el niño no hubiera visto al ninja y lo hubiera retrasado, no hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que se llevaran a Hinata.

Poco después llegan ninjas de la rama secundaria y su hermano Hizashi.

-Hiashi-sama ¿qué sucede? - Pregunta un ninja que estaba según de guardia.

La mirada fría de Hiashi recorrió el lugar.

-Manda a un grupo a avisarle al hokage que intentaron secuestrar a mi hija. - Su mirada recayó ahora en su hermano. - Busca al mejor ninja médico de la familia y dile que venga enseguida.

Ambos Hyuga asintieron y realizaron las actividades dichas por su líder.

Minutos después, el ninja medico entro a una habitación, donde lo esperaba Hiashi con el niño rubio aun inconsciente.

-Estoy aquí, Hiashi-sama. - Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y se adentro al lugar.

-Atiende al niño, sus heridas son de gravedad. - Hiashi estaba sentado cerca del futon del niño, sus ojos aperlados lo veían seriamente.

El ninja medico se acercó al niño, pero al momento lo reconoce.

- Hiashi sama. - Su voz se torna indecisa. - ¿Está seguro de esto? ¿Sabe usted que él es el niño demonio?, según la mayoría de la aldea y el consejo, él debería morir.

Al escuchar esto Hiashi se molesta.

-No me importa. - Su voz sonó tan fría como el acero. - Te he dado una orden que viene directamente del líder del clan, si no la cumples me veré forzado a eliminarte por insubordinación.

La expresión sombría de la cara del médico le indico que aria lo que se le fue pedido.

El tiempo pasó y el médico termino de curarlo.

-¿Cuál es el estado de salud del niño?

El médico miro al niño acostado y sintió un poco de lastima por el pequeño.

-Si no fuera por el zorro ya estaría muerto, las lesiones que sufrió son considerables. - Reviso los ojos que en estos momentos estaban sin vida. - Me temo que él perdió la vista, eso es algo que ni el zorro puede curar, lo bueno es que está estable, lo que me preocupa son los daños que presenta. Demuestra el maltrato del que ha sido víctima, sufre de desnutrición, eso lo sé solo viendo su tamaño; es más pequeño que los niños de su edad.

Hiashi pensó en lo injusto que fue la decisión del Cuarto al encerrar al Kyuubi dentro del pequeño, ahora perdió también la vista.

-¿Se recuperara?

El médico asintió.

-Solo transfiriéndole nuevos ojos podría recupera la vista. - Volvió a negar con la cabeza. - Pero dudo que haya alguien en la aldea que quiera donárselo, incluso con los muertos sus familiares se rehusaran a dárselos.

-Entiendo.

Hizashi entro a la habitación, encontrándose con la mirada molesta de su hermano.

-¿Ocurre algo Hiashi?

-El niño se recuperara pero está ciego. - Miro al médico. - Es todo, puede retirarse.

Ambos hermanos esperaron a que saliera el médico para continuar con su plática.

-Pobre. - Comento Hizashi. - Pero si no es indiscreción, Hiashi, ¿porque lo reviso un ninja medico Hyuuga?

-Porque en un hospital normal lo hubieran dejado morir y el niño no se lo merece, él retrasó al ninja y evito el rapto de Hinata.

-Entiendo. - La mirada aperlada de Hizashi se suavizó. - El niño demonio, como dicen muchos, ha salvado a la heredera del clan. Por cierto, Hiashi, el Hokage quiere hablar contigo.

-Iré enseguida. Te lo encargo, Hizashi.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El líder Hyuga trataba de informar al Hokage de los acontecimientos en la mansión del clan.

-¿Qué paso, Hiashi? - Pregunto consternado el Hokage. - El ninja que mataste es el embajador de la Aldea de la Nube.

-Hokage-sama, ese ninja intento secuestrar a mi hija.

-Sí, me informo de eso tu hermano. - Su rostro a un reflejaba incomodidad. - Me entere de que el médico de los Hyuga atendió a un herido.

-Es Uzumaki Naruto, pero me temo que tengo malas noticias. Ha quedado ciego, la única forma que recupere la vista será que él reciba corneas nuevas.

-Ese pequeño está marcado para sufrir. - Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pensando en todas las calamidades que Naruto había sufrido a su corta edad. - El Cuarto no querría esto. - Miro firme a Hiashi. - Te voy a contar un secreto y te voy a pedir un favor.

-Sabe que soy leal a Usted, Hokage-sama.

-Naruto es el hijo del Cuarto. En el ataque del Kyuubi él tuvo que sellarlo por diversas razones que aun no puedo comprender. Minato pensó que lo mejor era encerrarlo en su propio hijo recién nacido.

Esto desconcertó por completo al líder Hyuuga, ya que era el hijo de uno de sus pocos amigos.

-Si es así, la aldea debería sentirse avergonzada por lo que hacen al pequeño, si es el hijo del Cuarto.

-Sí, Hiashi, pero el consejo no quiere que sepan que él es el hijo del Cuarto por todos los enemigos que tenía. El favor que quiero que hagas por mí es de cuidar de Naruto, al menos hasta que encontremos un donante para él, pero te ruego que le vendes esa parte de la cabeza cuando coma y el resto del tiempo lo mantengas sedado para evitar su sufrimiento. - La voz cansada de Saburito se apreciaba.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe él. Naruto se puede quedar en mi casa hasta que le den la que le pertenece junto con su fortuna tras la muerte de sus padres.

Saburito se sorprendió del ofrecimiento del líder Hyuuga.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Hiashi?

-Sí, él es el hijo de uno de mis pocos amigos y con quien mejor me llevaba. - Su rostro era carente de emoción, pero realmente sentía las palabras que decía. - Él es bienvenido en mi casa todo el tiempo que quiera quedarse, pero lo que no entiendo es porque nadie relacionado al Cuarto no lo ha adoptado. De seguro Kakashi sabe la verdad, él es muy inteligente, o Jiraiya, él era el sensei de Minato.

-El consejo no lo permite, ya que la excusa es que si ellos lo adoptan sabrán que es el hijo del Cuarto, pero creo que el verdadero motivo es hacer que se convierta en una arma destructiva, que mate sin piedad, quieren convertirlo en un demonio sin corazón que solo siga sus órdenes.

A Hiashi no le sorprendió eso, el consejo solo quería más poder y más poder, matarlos sería un acto de traición hacia Konoha, pero lo tendrían muy bien merecido.

Como si el Hokage leyera sus pensamientos, le contesto.

-Hiashi, no hay que llegar a tales extremos como tratar de eliminar al consejo. - Se cruzó de brazos. – Además, si lo haces y se enteran del por qué lo hiciste, los aldeanos pedirán tu muerte. Eso no conviene, tú tienes un poder de voto en el consejo, casi igual al mío, solo nosotros dos tenemos un 55% del voto, además hay otros clanes que comparten mi opinión sobre Naruto como recordaras.

-Sí, normalmente no entro en esa discusión porque Minato le arruino la vida, pero ahora el consejo se ganó como enemigo al líder del clan Hyuga. Para ser honestos, lo estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo, sabía que su hijo seguía con vida.

Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, Naruto Uzumaki estaría seguro en el Clan Hyuuga.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En una semana, los hechos que acontecieron después de que trataran de raptar a Hinata cambiarían muchas vidas.

El Hokage mando a llamar a Hiashi, los de la aldea nube exigían que se le reparara la ofensa que sufrieron, ya que no encontraron como incriminarlos en el según supuesto rapto, quedando dicha aldea como la ofendida.

Konoha no quería entrar en otra guerra,

La tercera guerra ya había debilitado por mucho a la aldea, por lo que accedieron a la petición que exigían.

Hiashi Hyuuga debía de morir

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiashi se encontraba en la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo su supuesta muerte, la verdad es que le afectaba que su hermano diera la vida por él.

-Miembros del consejo del clan, quisiera hablar con mi hermano y el Hokage a solas mientras siga consiente.

El consejo del clan se retiró.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿que pasara con Neji?

Hizashi sabía que su hermano le reprocharía su acto.

-Lo hago no por el clan, sino por mi familia. Escucha Hiashi, al momento que me maten sabrán que la marca del pájaro enjaulado que tengo es falsa, pero tengo una idea que matara dos pájaros de un tiro; cuando me maten quítame los ojos y pónselos a Naruto. - esto los sorprendió a todos. – Escuché tu plática con el Hokage, deje un Clon para cuidarlo y te seguí, me entere del secreto del niño. Minato también fue uno de mis mejores amigos, no quiero que su hijo se quede ciego, y también te pido que me pongan sus ojos con un genjutsu para que parezcan mi byakugan ya sellado.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Hizashi?

-Escúchame. - Su voz se tornó firme aunque sentía su cuerpo flojo. - Si mueres tú, el Clan elegirá a otro y empezarían a maltratar al niño, no lo han hecho porque tú se los prohibiste.

Ambos se miraron, estaban parados en la oficina del Hokage, supieron que era la última vez que se verían, y se tendieron la mano. Después en un rápido movimiento, Hizashi abrazo a su hermano y lo dejo inconsciente. Volteo a ver al Hokage, este no estaba sorprendido.

- Hokage-sama ¿ya llamó a Tsunade?

-Sí, iremos con ella, todo está arreglado para que salga de acuerdo al plan.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al ninja de la aldea nube no le gustaba como se desarrollaba esto, ya que lo encaminaban afuera de la aldea.

-Hokage ¿porque salimos de la aldea?

-Porque quien va a matarlo será Tsunade, él lo pidió.

-¿Porque lo vamos a complacer? El mato a uno de los nuestros. - Respondió groseramente.

-El ninja de la nube fue quien rapto a su hija con la ayuda de un Yamanaka, revisamos el cadáver, no lo pueden negar. Solo porque no queremos hacer una guerra es que acepte en contra de mi voluntad este acuerdo. - Respondió fríamente el Hokage.

-Está bien. - Término contestando el ninja de la nube.

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución.

-Tardaron. - Fueron las palabras de Tsunade, que no se encontraba de buen humor. - Ahora tú, ninja de la nube, si haces algo contra él o lo matas y no lo hago yo, o interfieres con otro paciente, quien tu amigo muerto dejo siego, yo te mato diciendo que confesaste todo después de matarlo y luego te suicidaste.

- ¿me está amenazando? - Pregunto el de la Nube

-No. - Sentencio. - Te lo estoy advirtiendo, si nos metemos en guerra, a la larga la gana Konoha con los jutsus médicos que tengo.

-Ustedes no me dejan divertirme. - sonrió simplemente aceptando el trato que Tsunade le impuso.

Minutos después de esta confrontación, entraron a una cueva en donde llevaron a cabo la muerte de Hizashi y el traspaso de los ojos a Naruto.

-¿Cómo fue la operación Tsunade? - Pregunto el Hokage.

-Fue un éxito. - Tsunade se sentía bien porque el Hijo de Minato no perdería la vista. - Pero hay algo que me preocupa, el chakra del Kyubi altero el Bakyugan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que altero el Bakyugan?

-Porque cuando lo revise sentí que revisaba a un Hyuga de la rama principal, el Kyubi altero el Bakyugan haciendo que fuese como si él hubiera nacido con él. - Los ojos canelas miraban firme al Hokage.

-¿Qué dices? - Era sorprendente el poder del Kyuubi, y además de conveniente. - Si es así, Hiashi y yo no tendremos problemas para que él se quede con Naruto, ya que con el Bakyugan estará bajo su protección, y como no es un Hyuga el consejo del Clan no podrá ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado, porque por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi no pueden ponerle otro sello ya que podría afectar el del Cuarto.

-Es lo mejor, el cuarto no quería que su hijo sufriera lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora.

Después de la operación, tanto el Hokage como Hiashi le dijeron al consejo sobre lo que sucedió.

-¡¿QUE EL NIÑO DEMONIO TIENE EL BAKYUGAN DE HIZASHI? - La reacción de Horuma era la que todos tenían los miembros del consejo de Konoha.

La paciencia es una virtud, pensaba Hiashi, y que bueno que contaba con esa virtud. Sino, ya hubiera corrido sangre en este lugar.

-Primero, él no es un demonio. Segundo, sí; Y tercero, él se quedara en mi casa bajo mi protección.

-Eso no lo podemos permitir, Hiashi. - Recobro la compostura Horuma, y su mirada fue de maldad.

-Entonces se someterá a votación. - Intervino el Hokage. - ¿Quiénes están a favor de darle a Naruto todo lo que pertenece cuando sea un adulto en el mundo shinobi?

Quienes se negaron fueron Danzo, Koharu, Horuma.

Hiashi, Sarutobi, Clan Nara, Abúrame, Yamanaka, Akimichi e Inuzuka, lo aprobaron.

-Está decidido. - La voz del Hokage sonó fuerte en toda la habitación. - Hasta que Naruto se gradué de la academia se quedara con Hiashi sin discusión, ya después se le dará su herencia.

Y fue así como la mirada aperlada de Naruto Uzumaki vería al mundo, unos ojos que le darían un giro a su vida, trayéndole la felicidad en el Clan Hyuga.

**ESTE****SERIA****EL****PRIMER****CAPITULO,****DE****POR****SI****LO****SIENTO****LARGO,****JAJAJJAJAJ,****COMO****LO****HABRAS****notado****quite****muchas****cosas****y****aumente****otras,****este****escrito****se****lo****turnare****a****Tsukimine,****ella****es****beta****y****checara****los****errores****ortográficos****míos,****pero****te****lo****envió****para****que****te****des****una****idea****de****cómo****está****quedando.**

**Una****observación:**

**Hiashi****no****es****tan****amable****como****lo****describías,****el****es****frio,****pero****podemos****hacerlo****sutil,****no****bueno****pero****tampoco****malo,****sino****sutil.**

**Ahora****si****te****das****cuenta****no****se****ponen****los****nombres****de****los****personajes****como****lo****manejaste,****porque****lo****haces****aburrido.**

**Trata****de****escribir****lo****que****tu****imaginación****te****dé,****a****lo****que****me****refiero****es****que****si****ves****que****Hiashi****alzar****la****cabeza****altivamente****lo****hagas.**

**Y****acuérdate****que****no****solo****escribes****para****ti,****sino****para****todo****el****público****en****general,****así****que****tienes****que****utilizar****las****palabras****sencillas****y****no****con****mucho****rollo.**

**En****si****la****historia****está****muy****buena,****te****felicito,****y****si****seguimos****trabajando****cada****vez****mejoraras****mas.**

**Bueno****te****recomiendo****que****leas****libros****de****novelas,****así****te****darás****cuenta****de****cómo****redactan****las****cosas.**

**Sayo, que estés bien y te lo reenvió cuando el beta lo haya checado.**

**Tsukimine:**

**¡Hola!****Soy****la****beta****xD**

**Bueno,****en****primera****te****quiero****felicitar.****La****historia****en****si****está****muy****interesante,****incluso****me****dieron****ganas****de****leer****más****xD**

**Segundo:****los****nombres****propios****o****personales****(nombres,****títulos,****apellidos,****etc.)****SIEMPRE****van****en****mayúscula.****Te****recomiendo****que****también****utilices****palabras****como:****dijo,****chillo,****susurro,****gruño,****mascullo,****exclamo,****soltó,****interrumpió,****señalo,****objeto,****vocifero,****etc.,****etc.****Para****describir****los****diálogos****de****los****personajes,****no****digo****que****cambies****la****forma****en****que****lo****pones,****pero****esto****también****te****serviría****y****además,****el****lector****leería****más****cómodamente.**

**Tercero:****como****veras,****cambie****cosas****y****agregue****una****que****otra****cosa****por****ahí****que****ayudara****en****el****texto,****muchas****veces****encontré****que****había****palabras****en****las****oraciones****que****no****tenían****sentido,****en****otras****les****faltaba****algo****y****en****otras****había****muchas****faltas****de****ortografía.****Espero****no****te****moleste.**

**Cuarto:****Coloque****el****Disclaimer,****si****quieres****puedes****cambiarlo****a****tu****gusto,****siempre****y****cuando****lo****pongas****y****le****des****su****crédito****a****Masashi****Kishimoto****o****anuncies****que****los****personajes****no****son****tuyos****a****menos****que****sean****OC****(En****inglés****Own****carácter,****que****significa****personaje****propio****o****inventados****por****ti).****Eso****es****muy****importante****en****una****historia,****el****Disclaimer.****No****se****te****olvide****;D**

**Quinto:****Hay,****cuantas****cosas,****vdd?****xD,****bueno****ya****casi****acabo,****este****… ****no****se****te****olvide,****antes****de****subir****el****cap,****borrar****estas****notas****y****poner****las****tuyas****xD.****Jejeje.****Oh,****sí!****Se****me****olvidaba,****lo****del****jutsu****no****lo****entendí****bien,****creo****que****está****mal****escrito****una****palabra.**

**Bueno,****espero****haberte****ayudado****y****que****estos****consejos****te****sirvan****xD**

**Bueno,****Nos****leemos!**

**Bye****xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**LA MIRADA APERLADA DE NARUTO HYUGA**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**.**_

_A la mañana siguiente._

**Consejo del Clan Hyuga.**

-Lo que les voy a decir ya está aprobado por el Hokage, y no tiene marcha atrás. – Dijo Hiashi –. Primero; Neji será educado por mí, ya que es mi sobrino. Segundo; antes de morir, Hizashi pidió que le quitaran los ojos y se los pusieran a un niño que, por el secuestro de mi hija, quedo siego. Los secretos del Byakugan siguen en la aldea, por ende, el niño quedara bajo mi protección y cuidado hasta que sea ninja o quiera irse, lo que ocurra primero. Eso sí, no será antes de que se convierta en ninja.

-¿Cómo es que permitiste esto, Hiashi? – Pregunto un concejal, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dinos quien es el niño. – Exigió otro concejal

-Fue la última voluntad de mi hermano, asique no me podía negar. – Aclaro Hiashi antes de responder –. El niño es Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿El chico demonio? – Exclamo el primer concejal alterado –. Hiashi, ¡¿estás loco? ¿Cómo pudiste? Lo que tú tenías que a ver echo fue matarlo y decir que murió en la operación. –Hiashi frunció el ceño –. Lo bueno es que el no podrá acceder al Byakugan al cien por ciento, a lo mucho tendrá un diez por ciento de poder. – Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No. – Corrigió Hiashi en el acto. – De hecho el chakra del Kyubi altero el Bakyugan de Hizashi, cuando lo revisaron parecía interiormente un Hyuga.

-Entonces le pondremos el pájaro enjaulado. – Concluyo uno del consejo del Boke.

-No lo recomiendo. – Se apresuró a decir Hiashi en tono cortante – ¿Qué tal si el sello altera el del Cuarto y por eso el Zorro se libera? Sería la deshonra para el Clan si eso pasa. Harán responsable al Clan, y mis hijas y Neji serán los últimos Hyuga en lo que quede de Konoha.

El silencio inundo el lugar. Los Consejeros se miraban entre sí, algunos comentaban entre sí, y otros fruncían el ceño.

-Está bien, Hiashi. – Hablo un Consejero de la Rama Principal –. No le pondremos el sello, asique permanecerá en el Sōke.

-Bien. Ya concluido esto, me retiro. – hizo una reverencia y se encamino fuera del lugar. Sin embargo, la voz del consejo lo detuvo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Hiashi. – Hablo en tono serio –. Ese niño también puede ser la desgracia del Clan Hyuga.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Creo saber lo que estoy haciendo. – Dijo en tono frio –. Ahora, si me disculpan. – abrió bruscamente la puerta y salió del lugar.

.

**Habitación de Naruto.**

_-"Es verdad, se parece mucho a su padre. Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, si no lo reconocí fue porque no pude verlo el tiempo suficiente para examinarle los rasgos. Lástima que perdió los ojos de su padre, era de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía de él"._** – **Pensó Hiashi examinando a un Naruto durmiente.

-Tío. – Neji hablo – ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Cual es, Neji? – El chico ignoro el tono brusco de su tío.

-¿Porque se preocupa tanto por ese niño? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eres muy joven para entender unas cosas, pero ese niño ayudo a salvar a tu prima sin siquiera saberlo, pero el precio que pago fueron sus ojos. Estaba siego hasta hace poco, tu padre antes de morir le dono sus ojos. – Respondió Hiashi –. Te diré un secreto, el sello de tu padre era falso. Con una amiga nuestra que murió le quitamos su marca, ya que ella tenía un chakra espacial.

-¿Mi padre le dono sus ojo para que el no perdiera la vista y que su Byakugan no callera en malas manos? – Dijo Neji en shock.

-Él es el hijo de esa amiga, de echo él tiene el mismo chakra. – dirigió su mirada nuevamente al rubio –. Cuando lo aprenda a utilizar le pediremos que te quite tu sello. – Hiashi hablo en tono serio, pero con la esperanza de quitarle a su sobrino aquel sello que lo esclavizaba injustamente –. Míralo de este modo, Neji. Tu padre te sigue viendo atreves de ese chico, espero que le enseñes como pelear con el Byakugan.

-Hai, tío. Lo are. – afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Oto-san. – Llamo Hinata tímidamente –. Parece que está despertando.

Los tres se acercaron a la cama, cuando justamente Naruto se estaba levantando.

Naruto tenía los ojos vendados, sus oídos le pitaban y solo escucha unas voces alrededor, pero no entienda lo que decían.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Naruto aterrado – ¿Que hago aquí? Por favor, no me hagan daño, ¡sea lo que sea, yo no hice nada!

Los dos niños lo miraron aturdidos, mientras Hiashi lo miraba serio pero con un deje de lastima.

-"_Pobre, lo deben de torturar y lastimar todos los días para que tenga miedo de las personas. Creo que a la única persona que no le tiene miedo es al Hokage" –_ Pensó Hiashi antes de hablarle al niño –. No temas, Naruto, no te haremos daño. – Tranquilizo con voz calmada –. Estas aquí porque te lastimaron afueran de mi casa.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto el rubio temeroso.

-Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿En serio no me quiere hacer daño? – pregunto Naruto confuso, entonces noto la venda en sus ojos, por lo cual frunce el ceño –. Si es así, ¿porque tengo los ojos tapados?

-No, Naruto. – respondió Hiashi con paciencia –. Veras, te estoy agradecido porque salvaste a mi hija de un secuestro, y lo de los ojos, bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo a alguien de tu edad. – suspiro cansado –. Has estado durmiendo durante ocho días. – dice Hiashi con calma, sorprendiendo al niño –. Tú sin querer te encontraste con un ninja que te aplico un jutsu y te dejo ciego.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿qué significa quedar ciego? – pregunto cohibido.

-Significa que con esos ojos ya no podrás volver a ver. – Explica lo mejor que puede –. Es como tener los ojos vendados para siempre, aunque no tengas vendas.

-¿Quiere decir que aunque me quite esta cosa de los ojos ya no voy a poder ver? – exclamo asustado.

-Más o menos, sí. – asintió Hiashi. Al parecer el niño comprendía bastante rápido –. Pero no te preocupes, pues mi hermano murió hace poco y pidió que sus ojos te los pusieran. – Dijo Hiashi esperando aliviar al niño –. Más o menos en unos días, dice Tsunade, la que te opero, que podrás volver a ver. De hecho ella se quedara en la aldea para revisarte.

-Señor, yo no tengo dinero para pagarle lo que hizo por mí. – Dijo Naruto con una voz triste y un tanto avergonzada –. Creo que al final no tendrá opción más que matarme y quitarme los ojos de su hermano.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto bruscamente –. Yo lo hice sin querer que tú me lo pagaras. La verdad es que yo te estuve buscando por motivos que no te puedo decir porque es secreto, pero te diré que yo conocí y fui amigo de tus padres.

-¿Usted conoció a mis padres? – pregunto con su rostro iluminado.

-Sí, pero no te puedo decir nada excepto que murieron en el ataque del Zorro que ataco hace cinco años a la aldea. – frunció el ceño –. Ahora descansa, llamare a alguien que te traiga algo de comer y luego iremos a tu casa a traer tus pertenencias, desde hoy te quedaras en mi casa bajo mi cuidado.

-¿Cómo se lo puedo pagar, señor?

-Déjalo así, no hay problema. – corto sonriendo de medio lado.

-Enserio, señor, usted me esta haciendo un favor. Déjeme pagárselo de cualquier forma. – insistió Naruto.

-Bien, si lo pones así veré como me lo puedes pagar. – Naruto sonrió, agradeció –. Pero eso será después, mucho después.

-Gracias, señor. – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Naruto, no me digas señor. Cuando estemos nosotros solos, o con Neji y/o Hinata, llámame Tío Hiashi. – dijo con voz monótona –. Con más personas aparte de ellos, o sin ninguno, llámame Hiashi-sama. – volteo a ver a su sobrino –. Igual tú, Neji. Es solo para las apariencias, ¿entendieron? – los miro con advertencia. No quería que los consejeros hicieran un escándalo por aquello.

-Hai, Tío Hiashi. – dijeron ambos al unisón.

Paso la tarde, y Naruto y Hiashi, junto con ninjas de la Familia Secundaria, fueron a recoger las cosas del rubio. Hiashi daba gracias al cielo que el niño estuviera vendado, y no pudiera ver las miradas de odio de los aldeanos. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta del parecido con el Cuarto? Le molesto tanto, que se las regreso con un aura asesina que la mayoría se hincaban y pedían piedad. Pero sin duda, lo que lo molesto, fue que un ninja se lanzó contra el niño con un kunai listo para matarlo. Rápidamente puso al niño detrás de él y activo el Byakugan, usando la defensa giratoria y dejando al ninja lastimado. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y miro con furia a las personas que miraban la escena curiosos.

-Escuchen todos. – dijo Hiashi con veneno en su voz –. Si le vuelven a hacer daño o mirarlo así, los mandare a encerrar por desacato al Hokage. – Amenazó asustando a todos –. Vámonos rápido por tus cosas, Naruto. No te preocupes, que el Hokage me dijo dónde vives.

Caminaron por las calles con impotencia, el aura asesina aun rodeándolo. Las personas se quitaban inmediatamente del camino, espantados, haciendo que Hiashi sonriera con satisfacción.

.

**El apartamento de Naruto.**

Hiashi no cabía en su asombro. El lugar casi se caía a pedazos, era más que obvio que el consejo quería que el niño muriera. La ropa estaba echa trozos, parecía que alguien la acabara de destruir. Indignado, tomaron las pocas pertenencias del niño e inmediatamente fueron con el Hokage.

-Hiashi, ¿a qué debo tu visita? – se fijó en el pequeño rubio a su lado –. Y trajisteis al pequeño Naruto contigo. – dijo Sarutobi con júbilo en su voz –. Naruto, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorido, y estas vendad me desesperan. – respondió torciendo una mueca.

-Pero solo será por unos cuantos días. – Tranquilizó Sarutobi –. Luego te sentirás mejor.

-Hokage-sama, vine para decirle que cuando fuimos por las cosas del pequeño, encontramos la casa muy desgastada y vieja. Me sorprende que haya durado tanto sin caerse. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que la ropa está destruida.

-Bueno, Hiashi, no te preocupes por la ropa. No es la primera vez que pasa. – explico sorprendiendo al Hyuga –. Envía a uno de tus hombres a mi casa para recoger la ropa de Naruto. Créeme, esto ya ha pasado antes. – El Hokage suspiro tristemente –. Siempre le compro ropa y la tengo en mi casa por si pasa eso. Lo bueno es desde ahora no podrán hacerlo más. – sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vallan a la casa del Hokage y traigan lo que dijo, ahora. – ordeno a los ninjas que lo acompañaban –. Naruto, espera fuera de la puerta. – El niño se vio dudoso –. No te preocupes, en este edificio no te harán nada, además te estaré vigilando con mi Byakugan todo el tiempo. – Naruto asintió levemente, saliendo por la puerta –. Hokage-sama, le quiero pedir su ayuda. He decidido que Naruto será el prometido de Hinata como queríamos con mi esposa antes de que naciera. Pero todavía no se lo he dicho a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Hiashi? ¿No te parece que son muy jóvenes para eso? Además, piensa en esto, los aldeanos no lo verán bien y dudo que el consejo lo apruebe a la buena.

-Es por eso, Hokage-sama, que esperare que los dos se lleguen a enamorar. – Hablo el líder del clan Hyuga –. Y el consejo me importa muy poco. Por eso le pido su ayuda, pienso que Hinata será feliz con Naruto, aunque lamentablemente se parece a Kushina, tiene toques de la personalidad de Minato también.

-Sí, tiene ciertos rasgos de Minato, pero también saco buenas cosas de la personalidad de su madre. – Asintió Sarutobi reflexivo –. Lo que me preocupa es que quizá cuando se entere de la verdad, llegue a odiar a su padre por lo que le hizo.

-Solo podemos esperar que entienda las razones de él. – Dijo el líder del Clan –. Lo que me preocupa va ser que pasa si el Kyubi intenta hablar con él.

-Hiashi, no te preocupes por eso. Como el patrimonio de Naruto, lo siguiente es clasificado

-Entiendo, Hokage sama. – Respondió el líder del Clan con expresión seria.

-El Kyubi fue controlado hace doce años durante el ataque. De hecho, el Kyubi tiene un pacto de unión con el Clan Uzumaki, ya que durante la lucha contra Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, el Kyubi fue forzado a meterse en asuntos que él piensa que son estúpidos y sin sentidos, hasta que Mito Uzumaki lo libero sellándolo en ella.

-Eso es increíble. - Dijo Hiashi en shock.

Este es el cap ya con el beta y todo disculpen la tardanza pero paso un problema y no pudieron enviármelo antes y como dije me tardare en publicar el siguiente cap Sōrī la demora


	3. nota del autor

Primero me disculpo por no actualizar pero la universidad me tiene muy ocupado y no puedo ocuparme de la historia.

Muy bien, gente, esto es importante. Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.(Comprovad en la pagina inicial)

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

Crystal coronello


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **** Masashi kishimoto sama**

Cap 3:

Han pasado 5 meses desde que naruto fue a vivir con los hiuga para hiashi fue un infierno el primer mes ya que naruto no se alejaba mucho de él, neji o Hinata, más que todo porque con los abusos que sufrió naruto tuvo una fobia a la gente y el confía en muy pocos otra cosa es que en las noches se despertaba almenos 1 ves en la noche gritando despertándolo tanto a él como a neji ya que el siente que lo van a atacar en las noches hasta que fue con inoichi donde el jefe del clan yamanaka se enteró que un miembro de su clan a estado torturándolo 1 semana antes del incidente de kumo cosa que a hiashi a él y al hokage no les agrado terminando el ninja siendo uno más de los juguetes de ibiki y de su nueva aprendiz anko.

Después de las sesiones naruto ha mejorado su fobia a las personas sigue pero almenos él ya puede estar solo en la mansión sin tantos problemas neji lo ha ayudado entrenar ya que según tsunade él tiene que aprender a usar el byakugan ya que a diferencia de los ojos comunes los doujustus son más sensibles ya que cualquier destello los puede dejar ciegos .

Dojo de la mansión hiuga

Era una pelea entre naruto y Hinata vigilada por hiashi el pesaba en cómo mejorar a su hija ya que ella no puede usar las técnicas hiuga pero no entiende por qué naruto era igual pero a diferencia de Hinata naruto no era un hiuga en sangre él estaba pensando hasta que naruto dijo algo que lo puso a pensar.

Hinata chan tu elasticidad es genial apenas puedo golpearte mientras que tú puedes dar en los puntos débiles de mi guardia dijo naruto

Ariari-gato nanana-ruto kun pero tu eeeeerres bbbbbastante rrrapido aapenas puedo golpiarte dijo Hinata

Al decir eso hiashi se acordó de que Minato era rápido por su naturaleza de viento eso hizo que él se golpeara la cabeza mentalmente se acordó que Hinata era el caso # 5 en la familia que no podía usar el juken tradicional.

Hinata naruto descansen tengo algo que revisar en la biblioteca del clan

Hai digieron los dos

Biblioteca del clan hiuga:

Hiashi reviso los libros de historia del clan lo que encontró lo sorprendió en la historia los 4 casos anteriores se debieron a que los hiuga no tenían naturaleza tierra o no era su afinidad principal ya que hubo un caso de un usuario que tenía chakra katon como afinidad principal y doton como segunda y no podía usar el juken correctamente eso significaba que Hinata no era doton afinidad primaria o no tenía esa afinidad.

Que interesante eso significa que tendré enseñarles primero control de chakra para que pueda saber su afinidades principales dijo hiashi coloco en libro y el movimiento hizo que se callera un rollo cuando lo leyó se sorprendió fue un rollo que kushina le dio que se utiliza en los uzumaki´s para ver la afinidad del chakra se lo dio kushina para ver el chakra de un niño como en el clan de ella nace con tanto chakra que el control es muy difícil.

**1 hora después**

Naruto y Hinata estaban jugando con la pequeña hanabi cuando hiashi llego a ellos

Naruto, Hinata vengan necesito hablar con ustedes dijo hiashi

Si hiashi/Otuo sama respondieron ambos

Muy bien hoy les enseñare algo nuevo dijo hiashi

Pero por que hiashi sama, Hinata chan y no aun no dominamos lo de esta mañana dijo naruto

Eso naruto se debe a que ustedes jamás podrán hacerlo porque no tienen naturaleza doton o no es su principal pero ahorita la segunda opción es imposibles por la edad que tienen por eso no podrán hacerlo no se sientan mal en especial tu Hinata eso no es culpa de nadie uno no elige su naturaleza de chakra ahora este estilo de juken es un estilo neutro ya que no utiliza los elementos hasta mucho después tenemos suerte que los otros 4 casos que se dieron no tenían la misma naturaleza de chakra así que tenemos el juken base de los otros 4 estilos de elementos dijo hiashi

Hai digieron ambos

**3 meses después **

Tanto naruto como Hinata han dominado el juken neutro hasta un buen grado menos mal se dio cuenta de Hinata justo a tiempo los ancianos querían quitarle su puesto como heredera del clan por no poder usar el juken correctamente pero ahora no tendrán ninguna objeción la que los estatutos dicen que debe usar el juken no indica que tipo no pueden hacer nada para negarlo ya faltan 3 meses para el cumpleaños número 6 de naruto dentro de 2 años podrá asistir a la academia junto con Hinata revisando la hora se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10 les dijo a los niños

Hinata neji naruto vallan ya a dormir y naruto sin escusas ya mañana te toca revisión con Tsunade sama para que revise como van tus ojos

Hai oto/ hiashi sama respondieron

A la mañana siguiente

Hiashi y naruto fueron al hospital de konoha para su revisión, las cosas en el hospital avían cambiado desde que tsunade avía llegado a la aldea más de la mitad del personal tuvieron que ser re educados ya que la mayoría no podía curar más que un médico civil podía y un grupo pequeño fueron despedidos cuando preguntaron por qué se les dijo que aclaran con el nuevo jefe del hospital cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a tsunade cuando preguntaron el porqué de su despido ella respondió que rompieron su juramento de no negarse servicio de calidad a un ciudadano de konoha no importa su estatus condición etc. Digieron que hablarían con el consejo pero no pudieron el hokage le dio el control total a tsunade y a su alumna y segunda al mando shizune

Tsunade baachan grito naruto por cual recibió un dedazo de tsunade diciéndole que no le llamara baachan

Tsunade reviso los ojos de naruto

Sus ojos están bien van mejorando día a día mejor de lo que creí, sus reservas de chakra son más altas de lo que pensé creo que le recomiendo que empiece a caminar sobre los árboles o hacerlo en el agua sino será muy tarde para el poder controlarlo y nada de bushin normal no servirá tendrá que ser o el kage o nizu bushin yo recomiendo el kage sirve para mucho incluyendo el control de chakra le informo tsunade a hiashi lo cual el estuvo de acuerdo.

Salto en el tiempo

Era 10 de octubre naruto estaba un poco tenso ya que la mayoría en los últimos 2 cumpleaños los aldeanos lo han atacado hasta el punto de dejarlo medio muerto pero hiashi le ha asegurado que nada le pasara.

La fiesta paso tranquilo para naruto ya que solo estuvieron hiashi, neji, Hinata la pequeña hanabi, tsunade y durante un tiempo el sandaime.

Naruto estaba feliz nunca le avían dado muchos regalos aunque la mayoría de ellos fue ropa.

Pasado la fiesta naruto estaba en el patio viendo el cielo nocturno cuando escucho a alguien acercarse se relajó cuando vio a Hinata.

Hinata chan que estás haciendo aquí le pregunto

Nada nnaruto kkun solo vvine a darte ttu rregalo respondio dándole un paquete a naruto cuando lo recibió naruto le dio un beso en la mejía en agradecimiento dejando muy roja a la heredera hyuuga cuando lo abrió vio un paquete de goles color verde naruto se puso tan feliz que le dio un abraso a Hinata terminando la pobre desmallándose.

Siento la tardanza con la U y un ligero bloqueo con la saga de niño asta que termine la academia me cuesta escribir eso y que tengo una idea de un fic de poke aver su opinión ydeuna ves les quiero preguntar desean a

sasuke bueno

sasuke muerto en la desersion

sasuke muero cuando orochimaru intenta apoderarse de su cuerpo

las respuestas a través de mensajes privados me es mas fácil asi juntamente que piensa de la idea de poke

Adelanto

Ash había regresado a casa después de la liga hoen pensado que hacer se fue a la cama

Sueño

ash estaba en una habitación que parecía de cristal con otras dos personas cuando los vio su corazón salto de alegría eran sus dos hermanos

red richy que están haciendo aquí pregunto ash a lo que sus dos hermanos respondieron que estaban en un centro pokemon durmiendo cuando paso esto.

De pronto una vos sonó en el cuarto

Saludos elegidos viajero campeón

Cuando ash y red escucharon eso se sorprendieron mientras que richy estaba confundido

Entonces pregunto disculpe quien o que es usted y que es eso de elegido y viajero

Entonces se presento

Yo soy arceus el dios de los pokemon y su hermano es el elegido guardián de los pokemon usted es el viajero y prácticamente se hiso como un compañero del elegido ayudándolo con su misión con él o en lugares que él no pueda estar se recuerda lo de celebi y moltres

Entonces red pregunto a ash y richy como un hermano sobreprotector

Ash richy díganme que no se han metido en problemas poniendo su vida en riesgo a lo que ash y richy se quedaron en silencio en especial ash que su última aventura se enfrentó aún enojado kyoger y un molesto groudon a lo que arceus respondió no mucho su hermano ash se ha enfrentado y disuelto los team magma y aqua y su hermano richy a unos del equipo roket

En esta historia arceus le piden ayuda para los eventos causados por el team galáctico dándoles un pokemon legendarios y una pokebola especial para capturar a dialga palkia y giratina

Ash – raiku-giratina

Richy - dialga_ entei

Red – palkia-suicune


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a kishimoto sensei

Disculpen la demora pero por la universidad no he podido actualizar además estaba esperando la última lica de naruto para tomar para algo de la personalidad de digamos edo sasuke pero no es lo que busco por lo que vi en los cortos por cierto si alguien me envía un link donde pueda ver la lica se los agradecería ya que en la página donde miro anime me parece que fue borrada apenas horas de subirla.

Que debo hacer con los ojos de sasuke en esta historia solo abra 4 uchihas con EMS que serán Obito, Itachi, Sasuke y un Uchiha que aparecerá en este capítulo.

También quisiera agradecer a mis betas que me ayudaron en los primeros capítulos

Y por favor perdonen las faltas de ortografía

**Reuniones**

Ha pasado 2 años desde entonces Naruto y Hinata ya están en la academia les parece genial algunos de sus compañeros como Shikamaru Nara o Shino Aburame, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka entre otro, también hay unos que no como Sakura Haruno ya que ella es la viva imagen de lo que Hiashi les enseño sobre cómo ser un mal ninja y Kunoishi también esta Sasuke Uchiha que desde la masacre es un emo de los grandes, obsesionado con la vengar a su clan eran.

Nota: lo siguiente sucede al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares a solo minutos de diferencia

Hyuga stage

Naruto estaba entrenando una katas cuando se sentó al momento de tomar un poco de agua se desmayó.

Mind space.

Naruto: donde estoy en un momento me encontraba en la mansión hyuga en ese momento escucho una vos que lo llamaba.

?: Ven acércate sigue mi vos.

Se preguntó qué era eso y fue donde se escuchaba la vos entonces se encontró con una jaula con una etiqueta con el kanji sello en ella.

?: Ya Hera hora que vinieras he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo

Naruto: qqquien eres tttu donde estoyyy dijo todo asustado

¿?: Estás en tu mente yo soy Kurama el kyubi no kitsune.

Naruto. El kyubi grito a todo pulmón

Kurama: si pero prefiero que me llames Kurama cuando estas ablando con migo dijo el zorro casualmente.

Naruto: que estás haciendo aquí.

Kurama: o veras el día del ataque el yondaime me sello en ti para que no siguiera destrozando el patético pueblo.

Naruto entonces es tu culpa el pueblo me desprecia por tu culpa, grito.

Kurama: o por yami en primer lugar es culpa del sandaime por decir tu estatus de jinchuriki a la aldea en segundo lugar es del yondaime por sellarme en ti en tercer lugar es el idiota que se hace llamar a si mismo madara además es un honor para tu clan se mi jinchuriki así que deberías alegrarte.

Naruto: Que quieres decir como es culpa de jii esto y que es eso de que es un honor para mí clan.

Kurama: vera todo empezó cuando…. (Le conto de como nacieron lo bujus de la lucha entre los Senjus y uchihas como fue sellado en Mito y luego en kushina y luego de lo que paso con sus padres) ahora ves si el hokage no hubiera revelado tu condición como jinchuriki o almeno subiera revelado quieres eran tus padres o que eras el tercero en ser mi contenedor y quienes fueron tus predecesoras nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si el viejo no confiara mucho en la gente en especial en la de este pueblo tal vez no hubiera pasado esto.

Naruto no savia como sentirse tenía muchas emociones: alegría al saber quiénes eran sus padres y a la ves enojo con su padre no es que lo odiara el entiende en su posición el aria lo mismo, también enojo con el sandaime por ser un gran bocón si se mantuvo el estatus de secreto de su madre y su tía abuela(no se sabe la verdadera relación entre Naruto y Mito solo que eran Uzumakis los dos) nada de esto hubiera pasado claro seria adoptado solo por los clanes ninjas para mantenerlo en control pero amenos estaría con una familia y un odio hacia el que se hacía llamar Madara. Que hago ahora Kurama pregunto Naruto.

Kurama: primero tienes que aprender el estilo de lucha de los jinchurikis junto con el byakugan el estilo de un jinchuriki es pelear con la cualidades de su biju junto con el estilo universal del mismo el estilo universal es una capa de chakra con colas que tiene un mínimo de una cola y termina en el número de colas que tiene su biju en tu caso el 9 colas es el máximo que puedes tener junto con una técnica que puedes convocar una forma física echa de chakra de mí(como en power ranger furia animal cuando convocaban sus espíritus animales para la pelea no como megazod sino solo un ataque con el espíritu power ranger no me pertenece le pertenecía a Disney y actualmente a saban ) que junto con mis cualidades que es ser un sensor de emociones puedes sentir las emociones tanto positivas como negativas y otras las cuales trabajaremos cuando seas genin para que tu cuerpo pueda aguantarlos.

Naruto gracias Kurama, me podrias contar mas aunque sea de mi mamá.

Kurama: claro porque no pero otro día hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo tu mente no lo resistirá además no es que yo me pueda ir a otro lugar.

En otro lugar

Uchiha stage:

Desde la masacre Uchiha, sasuke no era feliz perdió a toda su familia ese día por su hermano mayor que el admiraba mucho ya en su casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento y correr de sus fan girs locas (en la residencia Haruno y Yamanaka dos niñas estornudaron) cuando entro encontró una sombra.

Sasuke saco un kunai pregunto: quien quiera que sea muéstrate. La figura salió de entre las sombras cuando sasuke lo vio se asustó y enloqueció.

Sasuke: imposible rompe ese genge o genjutsu si no quieres morir

¿?: Ya debes saber cómo romper un genge o genjutsu así que aslo no atacare

Sasuke lo hizo y vio que no era una ilusión cayó sobre sus rodias y empezó a llorar

Sasuke: como pensé que moriste el día de la masacre mamá pensé que moriste por la gran diabla

Mikoto: solo viste lo que tu hermano quería que vieras en realidad era un criminal con un genge reforzado con sellos para que engañara asta al sharingan o al byakugan fue algo que hizo tu hermano para salvarme.

Sasuke: salvarte, el desgraciado maldito término con el clan y a eso llamas salvarte. Grito

Mikoto: sasuke Uchiha el lenguaje estas ablando con tu madre y la masacre no tuvo que ocurrir solo tenía que matar a vuestro padre y al 10% del clan lo demás lo hizo NE.

Sasuke: que quieres decir que solo tenía que matar a nuestro padre y al 10% del clan y que es NE

Mikoto: siéntate preparare te mientras te cuento, por cierto deberías mudarte a un lugar más cálido y pequeño o amenos limpiar el lugar un poco.

Ya en la mesa

Mikoto: veras sasuke tu podrás pensar que tu padre fue un gran hombre pero la verdad él es un gran resentido y antes de explotar como loco te diré él porque tu padre no podía soportar que la gente lo sobrepasara paso con Nawaki Senju (no se sabe cuándo murió además es un fic todo puede pasar) luego fue Minato Kamikaze el yondaime hokage para finalizar con kushina Uzumaki.

Siempre lo derrotaban el festejo en secreto cuando Nawaki murió también cuando murieron Minato y kushina cuando murieron pensó que la aldea debería que servirle a él y al clan que era su derecho por ser el líder del clan co fundador junto con el 10% del clan ellos planearon un golpe de estado a tu hermano le encomendaron espiar al clan Uchiha cuando vieron que las negociaciones fracasaron los ancianos obligaron a tu hermano amatar a todo el clan el hokage solo le ordenó matar a los responsables si los civiles preguntaran dirían que son ninjas enemigos con genge ya que ellos no pueden distinguir y a los clanes la verdad pero un individuo que no se su identidad(N/A: mintió) asesino al resto él es el dueño de NE sasuke un sujeto llamado Danzo va intentar enlistarte en NE no sé si él está enterado de esto(mintió) pero quiero que lo rechaces los sobrevivientes del clan junto con Itachi nos escondemos en los países elementales como espías para jiraiya sama cuando sea el tiempo regresaremos pero mientras tanto entrena y actúa normal.

Sasuke: no lo podía creer su padre planeo todo eso pero que su madre este aquí es una prueba real su hermano no es un criminal él es un héroe y cuando atrape al desgraciado que mato a su clan lo asesinara y limpiara el nombre de su hermano entonces le pregunto a su madre: cuantos miembros del clan están con vida.

Mikoto: solo los civiles y un 10% del clan que son ninjas pero cambiando de tema como vas en la academia.

Sasuke: por desgracia hasta ahora soy el segundo mejor todo por ese dobe rubio hyuga gruño.

Mikoto: rubio hyuga, sasuke no será rubio y de ojos azules. Mikoto conocía a todos los niños de la aldea de la edad de sasuke y los únicos rubios son naruto hijo de su mejor amiga kushina y los Yamanaka además que los hyuga no hay rubios.

Sasuke: no él tiene el byakugan.

Mikoto: sasuke sabes hacer el genge, a lo que el asintió. Puedes hacer uno de él.

A lo que sasuke lo hizo cuando lo vio su corazón se paró por unos instantes ella veía al hijo de Minato y kushina con un byakugan en lugar de los ojos de su padre inmediatamente se preguntó que paso e hiso la nota mental de preguntarle a jiraiya mas adelante.

Mikoto: sasuke como te llevas con él.

Sasuke: no me llevo bien con él, es un dobe después de todo gruño

Mikoto: sasuke no seas así sin amigos serás un amagado deberías ásete amigo de el por culpa del clan el vive una vida de infierno pero que la tuyo.

Sasuke como puede ser eso posible en u hyuga.

Mikoto: no sé cómo paso pero antes de ser un hyuga él era un huérfano ya que en Uchiha traidor libero al kyubi y mato a sus padres solo por nacer en el minuto del ataque los civiles lo acusaron de ser un der un demonio y que el convoco al kyubi.

Sasuke: que incluso siendo un niño eso para mí suena estúpido.

Mikoto: lo sé pero con el miedo la gente pierde la calma y la racionalidad además el seria tu primo ya que él es hijo de mi mejor amiga que nos consideramos hermanas en todo menos en sangre de echo ella es tu madrina y yo soy la madrina de él.

Sasuke: quieres decir que él es lo más cercano a una familia por la amistad entre tú y su madre pregunto.

Mikoto: no en todo los 2 comparten un ancestro en común por lo que se juntó con lo hyugas y Senjus veras el ancestro en común tuvo 2 hijos el hijo mayor tuvo también 2 hijos los cuales macen de ellos los clanes Uchiha e Hyuga, mientras el menor también tuvo 2 hijos donde salen los clanes Senju y Uzumaki, así que ustedes son los parientes lejanos.

Sasuke: queeeee grito y luego se desmayó.

Cuando despertó su madre ya no estaba pero avía una nota que decía que ella lo amaba y que se reunirán pronto junto con su hermano y que se murara del compuesto Uchiha, sasuke empezó a llorar.

En otro lugar.

Torre del hokage

Sarutobi tuvo una reunión con su exalumno jiraiya junto con él estaba Tsunade

Tsunade: Jiraiya como no estuviste para naruto cuando más te necesitaba y porque me enviaste una nota diciendo que naruto avía muero.

Jiraiya: Tsunade en primera yo tenía que salir del pueblo y llevarlo con migo lo hubiera puesto en peligro, además yo no envié tal nota y además me entero que naruto tiene el byakugan.

Sarutobi conto la historia.

Tsunade: bueno eso tienes razón y si no fuiste tú quien fue.

Sarutobi: creo que fue danzo el tonto bastardo siempre ha querido a naruto como su arma créanme él es igual que orochimaru con la obsesión con ser inmortal.

Tsunade: sensei si sabes eso porque no lo has matado.

Sarutobi: si fuera tan fácil no crees que naruto hubiera tenido una vida mejor.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade: los tres bajaron su cabeza y suspiraron.

Sarutobi: que has encontrado.

Jiraiya: no mucho lo normal vine porque Mikoto le conto la verdad a su hijo me pregunto cómo le fue.

Un anbu con mascara de oni entro.

Mikoto: siento la tardanza tuve que acostar a sasuke chan en su cama su mente no aguanto el shock

Sarutobi, como lo tomo.

Mikoto: creo que bien pero le tendrá que preguntar mañana pero creo que lo tomo bien solo espero que haga lo correcto y también se haga amigo de naruto por cierto como tiene el byakugan

Sarutobi conto la historia de nuevo luego se despidió de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Mikoto entonces regreso a su casa.

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo por favor comenten también les informo que subiré otra historia no sé cuándo primero tengo que salir de la universidad y esperar lograr pasar al siguiente semestre gomenasai por tardar tanto antes de preguntarse la reunión entre sasuke y Mikoto sasuke tiene 8 años no le han lavado el cerebro los aldeanos o no sé a consumido tanto en la sed de venganza, el kyubi al ser un aliado del clan es más cooperativo pero naruto en genin solo controlara hasta 4 colas ya en shippuden será al principio 7 ya para la guerra serán las 9


	6. Chapter 6

Después de hablar con su madre sasuke fue a ver al hokage para saber la verdad

Hola sasuke que puedo hacer hoy por ti pregunto el hokage al recién llegado

Ayer mi madre que supuesta mente está muerta me dijo la razón porque el clan está casi extinto y vengo a saber si es verdad le respondió sasuke al hokage.

Supe que después de lo que me dijo ayer Mikoto esta conversación vendría dijo el hokage

Entonces es cierto que el clan planeaba un golpe de estado contra konoha pregunto sasuke

Si veras sasuke a algunos en tu clan no le gusto la posición del clan Uchiha en konoha para ellos deberían que gobernar konoha a pesar de que el clan Senju intento por todos los medios hacer que se sientan cómodos por más que hacían al final tu clan no sintió que recibían lo que según ellos era suyo por derecho el control de konoha y todos los jutsus del mundo shinobi.

Que, fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de sasuke.

Como estaba diciendo sasuke en tu clan en especial a tu padre no les gustaba su posición en especial cuando el yondaime hokage fue elegido tuvieron muchas discusiones el también cuando el clan Uzumaki envió una representante al pueblo porque la esposa del shodaime que era del mismo clan se estaba muriendo como una muestra de buena fe él estaba presionando a través de tu abuelo para arreglar un matrimonio para aumentar la influencia del clan como el clan Uzumaki es el tercer clan fundador de konoha pero según las mismas reglas Uzumaki ella encontró a tu padre en sus palabras exactas un disque hombre patético se pone a llorar como un niño civil por no consigue lo que quiere y luego lo envió al hospital por 3 semanas.

Que fue lo único que pensaba sasuke cuando analizo algunas de las palabras del sandaime.

Espere un momento no existe ningún tercer clan fundador en konoja solo están los clanes Senju y Uchiha dijo sasuke

Puedes volver a repetir lo que dijiste de ultimo sasuke pidió el sandaime

Que solos los clanes Senju i Uchiha fundaron konoha volvió a repetiré sasuke

QUE como se atreven a quitar algo tan importante en la academia cuando encuentre a los culpables van a morir una muerte dolorosa por traición a la patria no me importa si son concejales o no.

Quiere decir que existe un tercer clan fundador en konoha

Si veras un poco de historia no te vendría mal ya que eres parte de los clanes fundadores todo comenzó cuando konoha (N/A: saltémonos la explicación para aclarar mito se casó con hashirama después de ella madara y hashirama fundaran konoha)

Según lo que nos contaban la muerte del hermano de madara y la desconfianza del pueblo hacia madara hiso que se volviera loco y hambriento de poder sasuke y es como comenzó la muy conocida batalla en el valle del fin termino de decir el hokage.

A ver si entiendo prácticamente toda la historia de konoha es una mentira y porque mi antepasado era un resentido mi clan fue erradicado por un loco.

Si sigo buscando al loco que hizo eso como te dijo tu madre solo los que estaban con tu padre iban a ser ejecutados por traición.

Una pregunta hokage sama porque todo el pueblo desconfiaba a mi ancestro pregunto sasuke

Porque en las guerras de clanes tu clan no se alió con ninguno su arrogancia se lo impidió mientras que el clan Senju se le unieron muchos clanes todos piensan que esas guerras eran entre el Uchiha y el Senju pero eran entre diferentes clanes los clanes débiles por así decirlo se unieron a el Senju que era uno de los 4 grandes clases más fuertes mientras que el Uchiha a pesar de que residían también esas peticiones los líderes de tu clan pensaron e esos clanes solo eran estorbo y que no merecían aliarse con el Uchiha por eso la mayoría de clanes que conformaron konoha eran aliados de los Senju. Termino de explicar el hokage, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo de trabajo que hacer dime deseas algo mas sasuke.

Si desearía mudarme de casa un apartamento mientras que los miembros restantes de mi clan este fueran de la aldea deseo pasarme a un lugar más pequeño.

Disculpen por el cap. corto pero tergo un ligero bloqueo y por tardar tanto en actualizar pero en la u me dejaron 3 de 2 partes des de ellos don de la primera parte de los trabajos que me valían 60 puntos y la segunda 40 y no podía descuidarlos también para los que tengan pokemo quisiera formar amistad mi código de amistar el 2ds es 1349-5825-1657 la respuesta envíamela en un mp


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece seno a kishimoto sensei

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero la U me está matando el tiempo que tengo para escribir y como perdí unos cursos el semestre pasado mis jefes me tenían bien vigilado y no tenía tiempo para escribir este es el último capítulo de cuando son niños ya el otro es la graduación y posiblemente el arco de la olas pero será corto tal vez termine en ese capítulo con haku y zabusa no sé si dejarlo cannon o con vida otra cosa que no puse fue al cliché del consejo civil en este fic si hay pero con la adopción de naruto era un tema relacionado con los clanes ellos no asistieron pero si abra

El escape de danzo

Después de que sasuke se retiró de la oficina el hokage llamo a sus ambus y a los dos sannis que quedan en konoha.

El motivo que el llame aquí es porque sasuke me dio a conocer un asunto muy importante que sucede actualmente en el sistema educativo de konoha dijo el viejo hokage

De que se trata sensei que no le dan la suficiente importancia a su clan dijo en broma tsunade

No lo que me dijo es que se retiraron del programa de estudio tolo lo relacionado o mejor dicho lo mencionado del clan uzumaki dijo secamente el hokage

Todos: **QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Si como escucharon tenemos que poner a investigar quien hizo esto y castigarlo de la peor manera esto es prácticamente traición a la patria los responsables serán ejecutados en frente de los aldeanos para darles a entender que actos así no serán perdonados.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso sensei pero creo que también si están en una posición de poder que obviamente para hacer esto están se les confisque una parte de su dinero y se lo den a naruto ya que él es uno de los 2 uzumakis en konoha la otra es tsunade pero por ser senju se pueden valer de eso los culpables dijo jiraiya

Estoy de acuerdo también hay que infórmale a esto a hiashi ya que él es el tutor legal de naruto con el respaldo del clan hyuga ganaremos quisiera que mikoto estuviera aquí para el respaldo del clan uchija ya que ella es la madrina de naruto dijo tsunade

Entonces inu (kakashi): tengo una idea hokage sama podemos decir que ya que poseo el sharingan sasuke pidió que representa el clan uchiha ya que las reglas del clan es que posea el sharingan ya maduro no que sea de sangre uchiha.

Es una excelente idea kakashi la voy a implementar si intentan decir algo en contra solamente diremos que la ley no lo especifica por no haber sharingan fuera de la familia y si encaso salen con algo diremos que tu trasplante si fue aprobado por los uchihas y si hay otro usuario y no se sabe nada será interrogado con inoichi donde lo consiguió dijo el kohage

Sensei porque piensas que hay otro usuario artificial de sharingan aparte de kakashi pregunto jiraiya

Porque cuando shisui murió no se encontraron sus ojos e itachi me dijo que el solo tiene 1 y ya saben lo mucho que me fio de danzo

En eso todos estaban de acuerdo

Jiraiya dime hay algún uchija adolecente que desee regresar a la aldea

Si hay uno es el primo de sasuke porque lo preguntas sensei

Para que regrese a la aldea si se pregunta diremos que es un hijo bastardo del hermano de mikoto que vino 3 meses después de la masacre y lo mantenía escondido hasta que comprobara que es de fiar para que ocupe sin problemas el lugar en el consejo además a sasuke le vendría bien algo de compañía.

Si se puede el joven es de 15 cuadra ya que el hermano de mikoto lleva 10 años muertos se puede decir que él lo hiso con una mujer de un pueblo durante alguna misión hace 15 años. Cuando tardara en venir al pueblo solo para que este de una vez en la reunión asi llenamos todas las bases que se pueden fiar los del consejo para salvarse.

Creo que en unos 3 días es parte de mi grupo de espías en un país pequeño está en si a un día de camino pero tengo que encontrar a alguien que lo suplante dijo jiraiya

Hazlo rápido mientras menos poder tenga los civiles del consejo es mejor

De acuerdo dijo jiraiya

Ahora alguien valla por hiashi y empezaremos la investigación

3 días después

En la oficina del hokage tanto hiashi jiraiya tsunade y el uchiha(oni)e inoichi estaban conversando, desde ahora tu nombre será natsu ya que no queremos que junten los puntos según te digieron eres un hijo bastardo de satoshi uchiha que vino a konoha 3 meses después de la masacre ya que temías que itachi o algún pueblo descubriera tu linaje tu madre murió un mes antes de venir a konoha si preguntan en donde vivías dirás que eras de nami que serbias a un hombre de negocios pero el té traiciono e intento matarte te salvo un pelirrojo y tú crees que es un uzumaki y esta es tu forma de pagarle.

De acuerdo hokage sama dijo natsu

En el consejo:

Los ancianos: hiruzen para que nos estará convocando a esta hora es muy raro digieron los 3 al resto del consejo.

Entran el hokage, hiashi, tsunade, jiraiya, oni e inoichi

Lamento la demora estábamos tratando algunos detalles que se tenían que ser tratados antes de la reunión

Concejal civil #1: hokage sama para que esta aquí el ambu

Me alegra que lo preguntes esta es una de las razones por la cual los he convocado verán este es natsu uchiha es un sobreviviente de la masacre ya que su madre no es uchija y nació de una noche de tragos por así decirlo la madre no quiso abortar así que lo crio sola su madre murió 2 meses después de la masacre cuando estabas trabajaba para un hombre de negocios pero él quiso matarle, está en konoha por miedo a que itachi u otros quieran matarlo dijo el hokage.

Hola consejo honorable es un placer conocerlo dijo natsu

El placer es nuestro disculpe nuestro atrevimiento pero queremos una prueba de que eres un uchija dijo shikaku el jefe del clan nara

Supongo que esta es una prueba suficiente dijo mientras activaba su sharingan con 3 tomes y lo volvía a desactivar después de mostrárselo a los miembros del consejo

Me parece interesante que se muestre ahora y no antes aquí en konoha dijo danzo por dentro maldiciendo que haya otro uchija sus planes para controlar a sasuke se verán complicados.

Él ha estado en konoha desde 3 meses después de masacre danzo solo que ha estado en libertad condicional en secreto para verificar tanto su historia como su lealtad al pueblo bajo la supervisión de jiraiya como de inoichi el acaba de terminar su periodo de prueba y el podrá cuidar a su pequeño primo sasuke.

Consejo civil: esto es magnífico ya que hay otro uchiha sugiero que lo pongamos en la CRA para que el clan uchija no se extin…

No dijo natsu si me caso y tengo hijos será por amor no para darle más poder y estatus a personas codiciosas dijo con su sharingan activado viendo a los miembros civiles del consejo.

Antes de que empezarán con su arrebato el hokage dijo que era su elección y la CRA opcional y que el tomaría el mando del uchija hasta que sasuke sea mayor de edad o chunin.

El consejo acepto la parte civil de mala gana pero aceptaron

Entonces danzo pregunto

Cuál es la otra razón de convocarnos sarutobi

La segunda razón de convocarlos es para que me explique porque borraron lo relacionado con el clan uzumaki en la historia de konoha gruño con un poco de instinto asesino más sus acompañantes

Entonces un civil valiente o tonto como quieran verlo respondió

Es para proteger konoha ese demonio no puede tener más poder del que ya tiene acaba de corromper al clan hyuga de alguna manera no podemos permitir que se valla pavoneando al ser miembro de un clan menor que se aprovecharon de que el shodaime se enamoró de uno de sus miembros y le restaran importancia al clan uchija dijo ganándose la aprobación de sus compañeros civiles mientras los ancianos en especial danzo gruñendo por la estupidez del hombre

Como supusieron el hokage hiashi y tsunade liberaron su instinto asesino

Tu basura insignificante de espacio como te atreves a decir eso de mi abuela y nuestro clan para tu información el uzumaki es parte de los 4 antiguos clanes que existen en el mundo ninja junto con los hyugas, uchihas, y senjus ya que los 4 descendemos del rikudo sennin mismo métanse esta información en su diminuto cerebro y además naruto no es un demonio civiles estúpidos quiero saber quién planeo esto ya que ustedes son lo bastante idiotas para no hacerlo o al menos no hacerlo también dijo tsunade liberando su furia, ira e instinto asesino.

Los civiles temiendo por sus vidas el mismo civil dijo:

Fue danzo sama dijo que lo hiciéramos que seriamos héroes de konoha y muestro estatus igualaría al de los clanes

Entonces se figuraron en danzo

Danzo explícate y que sea buena para salvarte de la ejecución dijo el hokage

Hice lo mejor para la aldea necesitamos un arma no un príncipe mimado en tu necedad de tratarlo como es no ha aprendido nada si me lo uveras dado desde el principio el ya estaría hacendó misiones o amenos matando a los enemigos del pueblo o siquiera aprender a controlar el chacra del kyubi le envié esa carta a tsunade pensando que con ella y jiraiya fuera del camino podría salirme pero no tenías que meterlo en un orfanato por tu culpa el arma de konoha es débil dijo danzo

Sarutobi estando enojado dijo

Danzo serás ejecutado juntamente con la parte civil sus activos serán congelados dándole una pare de eso a naruto por borrar la historia de su clan gruño con ira el hokage los civiles rogando misericordia mentiras que danzo empezó a reírse

Enserio crees que vendría aquí en persona esto es solo un clon de sacrificio siempre supe que esto podría pasar cuando el clon se disipe ya me abre ido de konoha marca esto sarutobi regresare a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho esto no es lo último que veras de mi dijo deshaciéndose el clon

Todos los shinobis del consejo y el hokage estaban furiosos ordenaron encarcelar a los civiles para planear su ejecución después de interrogarlos con inoichi los ancianos serán interrogaos y si son culpables de conspirar con danzo serán ejecutados mientras ordenaban poner a danzo en el libro bingo como matar a la vista mientras escuchaban las suplicas inútiles de los civiles siendo arrestados.

Esto es el final disculpen la demora pero la U absorbe el tiempo y en mis vacaciones mi computadora empezó a fallar su programa y me la tuvieron que recetar se tardaron 1 semana los fic´s que he leído son a través del celular o Tablet de mi tío gracias por seguir leyendo


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no me pertenece sino a kishimoto

Disculpe la demora pero finales me cuesta más tener tiempo para escribir juntamente con el bloqueo de escritor es muy difícil.

Cambios:

Muchas cosas han cambiado en konoha desde la reunión del consejo se catalogó a danzo como traidor más grande de konoha juntamente se ejecutó al consejo civil públicamente solo permitiendo que los civiles adultos (18+) asistir y a los chunin en adelante durante el trayecto los ex concejales pidieron clemencia pero se le ignoro la familia de ellos se les dio la opción de dejar konoha solamente con el conocimiento de ella borrada por un yamanaka la mayoría acepto solos se les dejo con un 50% de lo que tenían los que se quedaron se les informo que serían vigilados.

Clan hyuga

Los ancianos hyuga estaban de mal humor algo que desde el año pasado era costumbre cuando perdieron su oportunidad de mandar en el clan y llevarlo a donde ellos creen es su posición merecida en konoha como fue su boleto al poder perdió con la deshonra del clan

Flash back

Hiashi te decimos ese fracaso no podrá ser una buena heredera deberías que desheredarla y echarla después de ponerle el sello del pájaro enjaulado decían los ancianos a hiashi por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez les digo que no ya encontré el problema con hinata y ya lo solucione en serio pensé que ustedes se cansarían antes que mi paciencia pero puedo ver que su estupidez no conoce límites dijo un enojado hiashi.

Hiashi no ves que ella es una deshonra para el clan no puede usar el juuken correctamente ye tuviste que hacer una versión débil ya era malo que el **mocoso **dijo con veneno en la voz este aprendiendo nuestras costumbres y secretos.

Para creerse sabios puedo ver que son idiotas están llamando los estilos de nuestros antepasados débil si ustedes se hubieran tomado la molestia de revisar en la biblioteca hyuga se darían cuenta que hinata está usando el estilo juuken del hasta el momento mejor hyuga Meir hyuga ella no tenía punto ciego y era ya que tiene una elasticidad igual a la que tiene hinata dijo hiashi

Pero como puede usar ese estilo de pelea si nuestros mejores genios del clan no a podido y un fracaso si dicen los ancianos.

Será porque ella era de chakra de agua igual que hinata si ustedes revisan en juuken tiene 5 diferentes estilos de combate ya que hay un estilo para cada elemento estos no se han utilizado ya que el 99% de los hyugas son de elemento tierra es raro que hayan elementales de cualquier elemento en la actualidad pero como pueden ver nuestros ancestros inventaron tanto el estilo nuestro como los otros 4 estilos elementales nos ahorraron tener que rehacer el juuken para futuras generaciones dijo hiashi

Ves esa es razón para no hacerla la heredera del clan no tiene elemento de tierra eso es un requisito para ser el jefe del clan hyuga digieren los ancianos en un tono como si fuera la última palabra los ancianos

Me pueden decir inciso párrafo línea donde dice eso porque que yo recuerde takuya hyuga fue líder del clan y el elemento de su chakra era de elemento fuego o es que son unos idiotas más grande de lo que yo pensé dio hiashi.

Los ancianos no supieron que decir hasta que a uno se le ocurrió una idea.

Entonces no estarás en contra en una pelea entre hinata y hanabi para elegir a la heredera la ganadora será la futura líder del clan la pelea se llevara a cabo en una semana (hinata gano no voy a hacer la pelea porque sería bastante extenso y no sé cómo hare peleas entre hyugas)

Después de la victoria de hinata los ancianos estaban más que furiosos sus planes para la grandeza destruidos pero no hay nada que puedan hacer no con hiashi respirando sobre su cuello.

Naruto:

Después de la reunión del consejo las cosas iban para naruto no solo se dio a conocer su condición de estatus dentro de konoha sino que también en 3 meses se iba a graduar de la academia la cual ha sufrido algunos cambios hay maestros que exigen tanto que las molestas fan girs uchiha casi se han retirado del programa solo quedando poca lo más molesto es que son las más insoportables ablando del uchiha después de una pelea amistosa se hicieron amigos en especial cuando corren a causa de que después de su estatus como heredero del tercer clan fundador de konoha se conocieran algunas chicas armaron un club de fans de el al principio le gusto la atención recibida pero después de u mes ya estaba que quería gritar las chicas no lo dejaban ni siquiera 5 minutos solo.

Con kurama las cosas iban bien ya le había enseñado a manipular su chakra poco a poco y vio que naruto tenía afinidad con todos los elementos lo cual le pareció raro pero estaba feliz después de todo naruto podría utilizar todos los sub elementos ya que al combinarlos con su chakra podrá hacer las fusiones después de todo los keken genkais elementales solo eran en realidad 1 el cual les permite unir más fácilmente los elementos para crear sub y darle los mismo elementos a un clan la prueba máxima era el sukikage de iwa el podía unir 3 elementos y no tiene keken genkai solo es de practicar la unión en porcentajes iguales

Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. espero que les guste lo de los sub elemetos si se dan cuenta el elemento polvo(creo que es asi el nombre) que utiliza el kage de iwa es un total genkai uniendo 3 elementos pero el no tienen un keken genkai o el relleno del anime de el país de la primavera pueden usar hyoton sin ser parte del clan de haku entonces para los bus elementos es más que todo practica al unir los elementos pero se gasta más chakra al unirlo sin keken genkai que con.


End file.
